


Sun's Gettin Real Low

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce leaves clues for Natasha to find him.From the prompt: Hi! I just read all of your fics of Brutasha... omg dying. Can you please write one where Nat uses Shield resources to find Bruce? She travels to different countries where he has visited and finds little clues rhat he leaves for her to find him





	Sun's Gettin Real Low

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about this one but oh my gosh it's my favorite by far. I hope you all enjoy :)

“I’m gonna need your help boss,” Natasha said as she walked into Fury’s office unannounced and closed the door behind her.   
  
Fury swiveled around in his chair and stared down his former agent.   
  
“Took you long enough,” he said already pulling a tablet out of his desk drawer.   
  
“You knew I’d come?” she asked, not entirely surprised.   
  
“I’d like to think after all these years I know you pretty well. You’re here about Dr. Banner, correct?”   
  
“Yes and I know you’ve got something. Let’s hear it,“ she said crossing her arms and sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk with an expectant look.   
  
“I sent out a small group of agents to the crash sight. From the looks of it Banner was still the Hulk when he swam out of the jet. There was minimal damage in a small town in Fiji, but from there the trail went cold. I’ve sent my people out when even a whisper of his presence, but so far they haven’t found anything concrete.”   
  
“I was hoping you’d have a little more, boss.”   
  
“It’s all I’ve got,” Fury told her, sliding the tablet across the desk to her. “Banner’s even better than you at not being found when he puts his mind to it.”   
  
“Looks like I’m starting from scratch,” Natasha said, ready to get out there and find Bruce.   
  
“Good luck, Natasha. Bring him back.”   
  
Natasha nodded with a tight smile and tucked the tablet under her arm and stood to leave.   


* * *

Natasha started her search the next day. She was flown out as close to the crash sight as possible and then she was on her own. She spent an entire day in the village looking for any sign the Bruce had been there. There was some minor damage towards the edge of the village but that was it.   
  
She followed the obvious path into the jungle, there were some trees recently fallen but the trail ended about fifty feet into the tree line. Natasha looked around for any tell tale signs of Bruce making a temporary home or a hint of which way he might have gone from here but there was nothing.   
  
Natasha groaned in frustration and kicked out at the nearest tree before leaning her head on it. When she started she knew tracking Bruce down would be far from easy but she didn’t think she’d be working with almost nothing. With a few deep breaths, she collected herself and pushed away from the tree. She looked around the small clearing again and that’s when she saw it.   
  
Across the clearing she saw something carved into a tree. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a crude carving of a sun peaking over a horizon. Etched into the line that was supposed the horizon, nearly invisible now after being exposed to the elements for so long.   
  
“Sun’s gettin’ real low,” she whispered with a small smile as she reached up and felt the indentations in the bark.   
  
She quickly entered coordinates into her phone and discovered they were for a city in Vanuatu.   
  
“Here I come,” Natasha said, more determined than ever. If Bruce was leaving hints it meant he wanted to be found. Now all she had to do was find him.   


* * *

Natasha arrived in Vanuatu early the next day and like the town in Fiji she spent all day and most of the night looking for any sign of Bruce. She figured he’d be long gone by now, but at least she knew what she was looking for this time. There was no sign of the Hulk, which was good, but it also made her job that much more difficult.   
  
She didn’t find anything until well after midnight. This time the sun was carved into the side of an abandoned building on the edge of the city with coordinates for another city in Indonesia. After getting a few hours of sleep she was off again.   
  
For the next month and a half Natasha went from town to town in over a dozen different countries in Asia and Africa and a couple in Europe before she ended up in Greece. The city the newest coordinates was a bit bigger than the other places Bruce left her coordinates for. She’d been in the city for three days already and nothing. She’d looked everywhere she thought Bruce could have settled, but she came up empty.   
  
She sat on a dock with her feet in the crystal clear water, a map she’d drawn up of the town over the last three days in her lap. It was day four in Greece and Natasha was beginning to get frustrated again. Where the hell could he be?   
  
Natasha looked away from her map momentarily to look around the marina and the sea beyond. It was beautiful day and almost every small fishing boat was out on the water, the two to four man crews working hard. There was only one boat, not too far from where she sat on the dock, where the only person aboard the boat wasn’t working. The lone person was just sitting there reading.   
  
She went back to studying her map for a moment until the pieces clicked together and she jumped up as fast as she could without falling in the water. She stood frozen, just staring at the man on the boat, with glasses sliding down his nose, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.   
  
“Bruce,” she called out to him, her stomach in knots, hoping she wasn’t wrong and that her search would finally be over.   
  
Bruce couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across his face when the familiar voice drifted to his ears. He knew she’d find him. Slowly he looked up from his book, preparing himself to finally see her again, and turned his head toward the dock. She was standing there, her gaze locked on his the second their eyes met. He moved his book aside and stood from the stool and matched her stance.   
  
They stood like that until a gust of wind rocked Bruce’s boat and nearly made him fall over the edge. They both chuckled at that and Bruce’s face colored slightly.   
  
“Get over here,” Natasha called and Bruce held up a finger and moved to steer the boat back over to the dock.   
  
In no time Bruce’s boat was tied to the dock and Bruce was stepping onto the old wooden dock. He wasted no time rushing forward and wrapping her in his arms and burying his face in her hair. Natasha accepted the embrace with open arms and allowed herself to breathe in his scent for several moments.   
  
“I missed you,” Bruce finally whispered.   
  
“I missed you too,” she said finally letting him go and taking half a step back to meet his eyes. “Your little clues were very helpful.”   
  
“I knew you’d be the one to come looking for me and I left something only you would understand.”   
  
“Clever,” Natasha said with a smirk.   
  
“I thought you’d appreciate it,” Bruce responded with a smirk of his own.   
  
“Shut up and kiss me,” she said, her smirk morphing into a full blown smile as she tilted her head up slightly.   
  
“It would be my pleasure.”   
  



End file.
